always and forever - entire thing
by Katrina Snape
Summary: Right, this didn't upload properly the first time... hopefully it will now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I will have the sequal done as soon as possible!


-Always and forever -

a Harry Potter fanfic

by Beki Smith

all characters property of J.K.Rowling (except Katrina and Willow!)

**Chapter 1: Never a cold heart**

** **

"I know you're out there Katrina. I know what you're looking for. Keep looking. You'll find it."

The girl sat up. She had been dreaming again. The same dream, the one she had been having every night ever since Voldemort came back into power at the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. The voice - she knew it so well now - it's cold, piercing effect ran through her veins. It ran through her head, again and again - 'I know you're out there' - she got up and went across the room. Looking out the window, she watched the sunrise, then got dressed and went downstairs. Her father sat at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet ('More victims of torture - Voldemort strikes again').

"Morning, Katrina" her father's cold voice came from behind the newspaper.

"Hello father" Katrina replied, so quietly it was hard to hear her.

"We'll be going down to Diagon Alley directly" Snape ordered.

"I'll go get my things" she said, looking at the floor. She knew he wouldn't notice she was upset at all. He never did. She turned and went to walk out the door, but was interrupted by her father :-

"Is something wrong, Katrina?" Snape said. Katrina stopped in her tracks, and turned around. He was being nice to her. Him. Snape looked at the pale girl with an expression she had never seen before upon his face - could it be pity?

"well, actually," began Katrina, as Snape looked at her still. She looked into his eyes, saw the look he had on his face, and began to tell him everything that had happened to her - how she hated having to study from home, how the dream kept coming back to her and how nervous she was because she didn't know anyone at Hogwarts. Snape sat and listened to everything she said. Katrina finished, and then he began to speak, very slowly.

"I can only apologize for you having to study from home. I can't help you make friends at Hogwarts - only you can do that. As for the dream-" Snape paused.

"I think it may have something to do with your father." Snape said, finally. Katrina didn't ask anything about this. She knew Snape wasn't her real father - only her foster father. Snape got up and walked out of the room. Katrina whispered to herself:

"never a cold heart will there be."

She did know who her real father was - but she wasn't going to tell him who he was, or that she knew. She couldn't tell anyone. Ever. 

Katrina and Snape walked down Diagon Alley, through the bustling mothers and moaning children. The found a path through to Flourish and Blotts and went inside. 

"Good morning Professor, Katrina" the shopkeeper bowed to them both, and asked

"What can I do for you this fine morning?" Snape waved a hand at Katrina who began to read from her booklist. As she read, the books were placed on a table in front of her.

"The Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 3"

"Right you are, miss"

"Transfiguration - An In-depth Guide"

"Certainly, miss" and so on, through the list, right up to:

"The Dark Arts - A History." Katrina checked the list, and then said:

"That's all, thank you." She paid for the books and was following Snape out the door when she bumped into someone:

"Oh, I'm sorry" Katrina said, picking up her books, which were now scattered all over the pavement. She stood up, and the girl she had crashed into introduced herself:

"Hermione - Hermione Granger" she said, shaking Katrina's hand. 

"Katrina Snape" Katrina replied. Hermione stared at her, shocked:

"You're Snape's...." Hermione was cut off by another voice -

"Katrina, I don't want you associating with that kind of rubbish" Snape's voice came sternly as he pulled Katrina away, with much verbal protest from her. Once they were away from Flourish and Blotts and in the Leaky Cauldron, Katrina turned to Snape and said:

"Father! What on earth do you mean, don't associate with that kind of rubbish?"

"Just stay away from the girl." Snape said, so sternly Katrina didn't argue with him. 

"Severus!" a wizard with a long silver beard began to walk over to them - it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus" Snape said, nodding.

"And you must be Katrina" Dumbledore said, taking her hand and shaking it vigorously while beaming heartily.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir" Katrina replied politely.

"No, the pleasure is really all mine" he replied, finally letting go of her hand, which she was beginning to lose all feeling in. 

"Albus..." Snape said "Has there been any sign of..." he trailed off

"Not where we're concerned, and that's Hogwarts. There has been no sign of Voldemort there and we hope there won't be." Snape shuddered as the name was mentioned, and Katrina felt a rush of coldness run through her and a slight pain in her left forearm. Dumbledore saw the look on their faces, and hastily changed the topic of conversation:

"Sherbet Lemon?" he asked. Snape declined with another wave of his thin, bony fingers, but Katrina accepted one quite happily.

"Albus, we really must be going, we have a lot to attend to" Snape said - almost impatiently now. Dumbledore bid them goodbye and the two walked towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

**Chapter 2: Not who you think**

** **

Katrina came out onto platform 9 ¾. She looked around at all the people with trunks and hooting owls. She looked down at her own owl - a beautiful pure white snowy owl she had called Willow. Walking along the side of the train with her things, she found an empty compartment near the back. She dragged her trunk up the ramp and into the corner of the compartment. The train started to move along as she sat down, and the compartment door opened - it was Hermione Granger, the girl from Flourish and Blotts. 

"Is this seat taken?" Hermione asked, pointing to the seat opposite Katrina.

"No, you can sit there if you like" Katrina replied.

"Why haven't you come to Hogwarts before?" asked Hermione - that had been nagging her for some time.

"I've been home-schooled for six year, but I have to come this year to do my NEWTs." Katrina explained. Hermione's mouth began to break out into a smile. 

"What are you smiling at?" Katrina asked, looking very confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Hermione hurriedly - "It's just I'm relieved"

"Relieved? About what?" Katrina replied, curiously.

"Well, that you're not like Snape, of course."

"not as relieved as I am, you're not"

"really?"

"of course! who wants to be dark and gloomy all the time like him!" the two laughed, and from then on, Katrina and Hermione became the best of friends.

The train stopped abruptly to a halt, then a voice echoed through the train:

"Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be transferred separately." Hermione and Katrina stepped off the train. They said goodbye, and Hermione went to the transport carriages while Katrina followed the crowd of new students. They went down a steep path, following Hagrid, who was taking them to be sorted. There were lots of boats at the bottom of the path in a small harbor, and they all got into a boat. Katrina was in a boat with a group of first years, who looked nervous, and also scared due to the fact that Katrina towered over them. They all ducked as they glided through a curtain of hanging ivy. A loud 'ooh' came from all the first years. Katrina stayed silent, as she had seen it before when she had come to visit Snape. They went through a dark tunnel, and landed the boats in another small harbor, underground. They followed Hagrid up a stone passageway, and out onto the soft grass around Hogwarts Castle. They clambered up the worn stone steps to the huge front door of Hogwarts and Hagrid knocked on the door. He presented the new students to Professor McGonagall, deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts. She led them into a side room and they waited to be called to the Great Hall for their sorting. When they were finally called to the hall, after five minutes or so of waiting, Katrina was feeling decidedly nervous. She knew she would be the last to be sorted - she was the only new seventh year. They formed a line and Katrina waited for all the younger students to be called. Finally, when Katrina was the only one left standing there, Professor McGonagall read out:

"Snape, Katrina" - the students gasped as Katrina walked forward. She heard comments from the students:

"Snape has a daughter?"

"Bet she'll be in Slytherin"

Katrina sat down and put the hat on her head. Straight away she heard a little shriek in her ear.

"what? what is it?" Katrina hissed to the hat so no one could hear.

"oh my, I'm all of a fluster...it can't be...can it be? you're...Voldemort's daughter? The dark angel?" in a voice as soft as air, and as silent as a mouse, Katrina whispered,

"yes"

**Chapter 3: Never before**

** **

"so....I'll be putting you in Slytherin then....?" the Sorting Hat stuttered.

"no!" cried Katrina - it was too late before she realised she had said that out loud and the hall was staring at her.

"well then." said the Hat. "you do have a lot of courage...better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat called the last word out to the hall.Katrina got up, took the hat off her head and placed it back on the stool. She lifted her head and looked straight into Snape's cold eyes. One look at his expression told her all she needed to hear. She had done something very, very wrong. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, Katrina noticed only Hermione was smiling at her. She sat down in a seat between a scared looking boy and another boy who had flaming orange hair.The hall went quiet as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"As you know, Voldemort is still on the run. Because of this, if there are any sightings of him nearby, we will have to temporarily close the school (groans)." Dumbledore sat down, and with a flick of his wand filled the tables with food. The boy on Katrina's right, the one with orange hair, suddenly blurted out:

"Are you really Snape's daughter?"

"Well, actually I'm just his foster daughter"

"Phew. For a moment there I thought you'd be exactly like him."

"Like him? I don't think so" - Katrina looked over at Snape as she said this. He was still looking at her. He hadn't eaten anything - his plate was clean. His head tilted to one side as if to say 'why?'. Katrina shut her eyes and looked away. She couldn't tell him the real reason she had stopped the hat putting her in Slytherin was so she didn't end up like her real father. Not like him. Never. Eating the rest of her food in silence, Katrina began to wonder whether she would be able to keep her real identity a secret for much longer. But that, she decided, would have to wait until later to be worried about. She had school work to worry about now. The students finished their meals and went to their respective towers. When they reached Gryffindow tower, the students were shocked to find Snape there. He, however, cooly instructed them to go on. Katrina had began to follow the others when Snape said:

"Katrina" in such a voice that Katrina simply stopped in her tracks and stepped out of the crowd. She waited until the other students had made it round the corner till she turned round and walked over to Snape, head hanging low.

"never before" Snape said, so quietly, his soft tones full of disappointment and anger. "has anyone who was part of my family not been in Slytherin. Why did you do it Katrina?"

"I....." Katrina trailed off. How could she explain it?

"I bring you up" Snape's voice raised to a shout - something he never did "I feed you, cloth you, pay for your schooling, and this is how you repay me?" Snape was now bellowing. "You are a disgrace to this family!" Katrina looked at him, and tears began to run silently down her pale cheeks, darkening the skin where they ran. She turned and ran through the corridor to where the portrait hole was. Waiting for her was a very anxious Hermione. Katrina ran over to her and Hermione put her arms round her:

"It's going to be alright Katrina, I promise."

**Chapter 4: I'm not gone**

"Kat? Katrina?" Katrina opened her eyes, and looked up - Hermione was standing over her, smiling.

"What time is it?" Katrina asked, and sat up, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Time you got up" replied Hermione. "Oh gosh, I sound like my mother!" she bustled around, looking for Katrina's Hogwarts day robes.

"What day is it?" Katrina asked, pulling on her trousers.

"Thursday"

"oh no..."

"what? what's wrong?"

"we have double potions with the Slytherins..."

"oh...er..." Hermione trailed off, looking worried. Katrina finished getting dressed and the two walked out of the dormitry and down the spiral steps to the common room. They sat and talked to Harry and Ron about the Quidditch season - Harry was captain of the Quidditch team this year, and Katrina had been picked as a chaser. Funnily, even though she was Snape's daughter, Harry actually liked her...mabye things wouldn't be so bad, if she had friends like this. The bell went for the first lesson, and the four walked down to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She was being sympathetic towards Katrina - mabye she had heard what had happened with Snape - or mabye it was something else...

"Homework, class. Find out the list of registered Animagi, pick as many as you like as long as it's more than 10, and tell me each of their shapes and personal markings." The class groaned - more than 10 Animagi? That would take ages. Even Hermione wasn't smiling - this was a horrible homework. They packed up their things, and Katrina had turned to go to lunch with Hermione, Ron and Harry, when Professor McGonagall called her back:

"Katrina - stay behind, I need to talk to you." Yes - McGonagall thought- that didn't sound too informal...

The girl obeyed, and told Hermione she'd catch up with her. They waited until the class had left, until McGonagall said:

"Katrina, I, I have something important to tell you" she stuttered on her words, as if it was hard to say. Katrina became confused - what could Professor McGonagall possible have to tell her? And why was she stuttering so much? It wasn't like her at all...

"Well...?" said Katrina, after a long pause. McGonagall raised her head - her eyes were shaking...as if she was afraid of something...

"I know who your mother is, Katrina..."

Katrina stared at McGonagall - her silky black hair was working it's way out of the tight bun it normally sat in. Her mother? Katrina's mother had died a long time ago...she had been killed by Voldemort...so how could McGonagall know?

"My mother...." Katrina whispered. Only two people had ever known who her mother was...her mother...and Voldemort. But Professor McGonagall wasn't Voldemort...so she must be...

"m...mum?"

"yes" They each stared into the other's dark eyes, and watched warm tears fall down the other's face...They fell into each other's arms, crying.

"Wait...!" said Katrina, pulling out of her mother's grasp. "If you're my mother...and he's my father...why? why him?"

"I...he took control of me...the impervius curse...I couldn't stop him..." Minerva McGonagall broke down and cried even harder, as she remembered that fateful night...

"oh my gosh...he used you? He really used you?" McGonagall nodded, and Katrina fell to her mother's side, and wrapped her arms around her. They waited there for a while, until Katrina said:

"We can't tell anyone who my father is, you know"

"Why do you think I've kept it a secret all these years?" After calming down, the two walked to lunch. After this news, Katrina felt she could face anything. Snape, or no Snape.

**Chapter 5: The dark mark**

Katrina walked over to the Gryffindor table as McGonagall took her place at the high table. 

"What did she have to tell you?" asked Hermione, as Katrina sat down in her usual seat. She looked at Hermione, and said,

"She's my mother." And there was silence, broken only by the voice of Ron Weasley from on the other side of Katrina.

"Your mother? Are you serious?"

"Yes" Katrina replied.

Professor McGonagall watched with a smile on her face as her seventeen year old daughter told her friends who her mother was. She must be so happy, Minerva thought. She glanced across at Snape, but she knew it was a mistake as soon as she had done it. He was staring at her with a cold, frozen expression on his face. It was past anger or hatred, it was loathing.

"Owch!" A voice came from next to Ron - Harry had just felt a sharp pain in his scar. Katrina's left forearm began to burn.

She hid her arm from the others' view, and pushed back her cloak. As soon as she saw it, she pushed it back again quickly. Her eyes flickered up to Snape just as his did to hers. He stared at her, amazed. As soon as lunch had finished, Snape strode over and grabbed Katrina by the arm. At first she didn't notice, because she was still in considerable pain. He pulled her out of the crowd and the hall through a conveniently placed door in the wall. Doors like this popped up all the time in Hogwarts. This particular door led to a deserted classroom. A wave of freezing air ran over Katrina as she entered - the room was obviously very high up.

"Show me your arm." Snape commanded. Katrina put out her right arm - the one without the mark. "The other arm." Snape stared at his shivering daughter. She knew he could see right through her and out the other side. She put out her left arm, and slowly pulled her cloak back once again. As he saw the mark, Snape looked, dumfounded. It burned jet black and you could see in Katrina's eyes she was in pain. 

"But...how?" Katrina stood there for a moment...should she tell him? Or would it be another shock in a rippling line of them...

"I...don't know." she lied. Snape took her hand in his, and said:

"You know we have to see Dumbledore about, this, don't you." Katrina nodded. She'd just have to take it as it came, but she knew she'd want to tell Dumbledore. His blue-eyed gaze made everyone tell the truth. Would she be able to resist? They walked out of the classroom, into a corridor full of bustling students. Katrina caught a glimpse of a worried Hermione talking to Harry, who appeared to be in pain - he was clutching his scar. Katrina's forearm gave a throb. Right at the end of the corridor was a large wooden door with a gargoyle on. She knew she was there now. At Dumbledore's office.

**Chapter 6 : The will to be strong**

"Invisibility cloak" Snape whispered the password to the gargoyle, and the two stepped into the passage it went into. They walked up the dimly lit staircase and came to another door. Taking a deep breath, Snape knocked on the thick, wooden door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore's jolly voice came from the other side. Katrina stepped in front of her father and pushed open the door. She wanted to get it over with. "Ah, Severus! Katrina! What brings you here?"

"We, uh, need to talk to you, Professor." Dumbledore saw Katrina's face - head hung low, she was crying, silently, softly.

"What is it?" He whispered, a look of pity and worry on his face. Katrina said nothing, but put out her left arm and pulled back her cloak once more. Dumbledore swallowed, nervously, and looked up at Katrina, who was shaking. "I know you know why you've got this. You're just too afraid to tell anyone. Aren't you?" Katrina, much to Snape's amazement, nodded.

"But you said..."

"Never mind what I said. It's not true. Nothing I've ever told you was true. My life is one big lie."

"What?" Snape flared, eyes blazing. Katrina looked into Dumbledore's eyes. Those pure blue eyes. They made her want to tell...to tell who she was...

"I'm not who you think I am. My name's not Katrina Snape. It's Katrina Riddle." There was an abrupt pause, inturrupted by Snape, who gave a slight squeak and fell down onto the floor with a thud. He had fainted.

"You're Voldemort's heir?"

"Yes. But Professor McGonagall is my mother. He took control of her. He needed her. Needed her so he could have me. His heir. He got annoyed when I was born. He wanted a boy. He said girls weren't strong enough. But he doesn't know. He doesn't know anything. That's how I've coped. Knowing he doesn't understand. No one understands me, really. Not even you or Snape." Dumbledore looked taken aback at this. He didn't know what to say to such a proclamation. But he smiled. He smiled more than he had ever done before. She tilted her head in question, and he said,

"You're very brave, Katrina. You've just shown the bravery of a hundred witches my age. That's amazing, you know. It's something your mother put in you." A groan came from below them, as Snape gained conciousness. He said nothing, but looked into Katrina's eyes, as if to say "why?" She bowed her head in reply, and shook it.

"I'm sorry. I can't change who I am. But somehow, I wouldn't want to. I need to go." Dumbledore nodded and Katrina turned to leave. There was no point going to potions now, she thought. Out of the door, down the spiral staircase, out the other door, and she ran down the corridor. 

"Carpe dium." She whispered, and the portrait hole opened to let her in. Katrina threw herself onto one of the plump chairs in the common room, and let out a sob. After several minutes of calming herself down, and comtemplating her future, Katrina heard the portrait hole open.

"Katrina? Oh, Katrina! I was so worried about you! What happened?" Hermione ran over to her bleary-eyed friend and wrapped her in a warm hug. But now Katrina would have to put her faith in her friend to the test. Would Hermione believe the lie she was about to tell? Well. Everyone had believed it before...

**Chapter 7 - Back to normal?**

"I wasn't feeling well." This was, in a way, the truth, as Katrina really did feel quite off. Hermione didn't press the questioning further. In fact, she seemed to dismiss the problem alltogether.

"Did I miss much?"

"No, not really. Professor Sprout took us for potions - it was quite a basic lesson, actually, we learnt about mandrake restorative draughts." Of course, to Hermione, this would be basic, despite the fact that the only person who had ever been known to make the draught it Hogwarts was Snape. Katrina sighed. Mabye now, things could go back to normal...

"But they've never been Normal, Katrina." A small voice in Katrina's head told her. She chose to ignore it, and took out her Transfiguration homework.

Ron entered through the portrait hole, and looked at Katrina as he stepped up.

"Oh god, not ANOTHER Hermione..."

"Honestly, Ron! You say it like it's a bad thing!" Hermione was shocked at this proclamation by Ron, and responded with the upmost horror.

"Oh, please, don't start fighting again you two..." Harry said, almost lazily, as he followed Ron through the portrait hole. He knew they'd ignore him, of course. He looked at Katrina, and they both rolled their eyes as Hermione and Ron went into a full-fledged argument about Katrina. She stifled a giggle as Hermione rounded on Ron with her hands on her hips.

They had been going a full five minutes when Katrina got fed up, and finally inturrupted them:

"Excuse me, do you mind if I have some say in what goes on in my life?" Harry cracked up at this remark, but abruptly stopped as he saw the looks the other two were giving him and Katrina. 

"Ron, you look uncommonly like Percy!"

"And Hermione holds a look reminicent of Professor McGonagall!" The jolly voices of Fred and George Weasley, who worked as assistant gamekeepers of Hogwarts whilst they gathered money for their joke shop (even the 1000 Galleons from Harry wasn't enough).

"Fred, George, I suggest you make a hasty retreat before Ron begins to look like Snape..." Katrina blurted out, before seeing the look on Ron's face and his ears turn red. She scampered up the spiral steps to the girls dorm. 

Throwing herself upon her bed upon which she had had so many nightmares, Katrina felt a sudden sense of calmness with herself, and a sense of well being. Katrina, although she hated Divination with a passion (much like her mother), could not help feeling that she had made peace with the 'inner child' she held within her heart.

Her dark heart of secrets.

She used to prey that it would never be unlocked, but now, with this feeling, came the want to reveal her darkest secret to the world, to cry out her real name, to release her inner child...

But she resisted.

Only a mind of such immense power, of such immense control, could hold this resistance as long as Katrina did. And she held it for seventeen years...

This moment of peace was interrupted abruptly by the entry of a somewhat distressed and angered Hermione to the dorm.

"I hate that boy."

"Oh, honestly, Hermione."

"What?"

"You spent half an hour arguing about me!"

"What? Half an hour? Oh no! I've lost valuable time for my Potions homework!" Katrina laughed, and knew this was the closest her life would get to being normal.

**Chapter 8: Time flies **

For Katrina, and all those around her, the next few months flew by. The nightmare didn't return, and the mark faded away. She settled down to her studies, and the time went by as quickly as it had come. On Christmas morning, Katrina was woken up by Hermione, standing over her.

"Katrina! Katrina, wake up!" Katrina got up and saw the pile of neatly wrapped presents at the end of each bed. The two went down to the common room carrying their piles, and met Harry and Ron. The four had bought their presents on the last Hogsmede weekend, and despite the fact that this was one, they had decided to stay. Katrina had got Hermione a collection of books on Hogwarts, Harry, a book on Quidditch plays (Gryffindor were doing well in the Quidditch cup), Ron, a set of Chudley Cannons Quidditch robes, her mother, a scarf, and her father, a candle holder for when he was working in the dungeons. 

After they had exchanged gifts, they got dressed and made their way down to the great hall. All the students who had gone to Hogsmede were there, rosy cheeked and blue fingered. The hall was draped with scarlet and gold silks, with giant christmas trees littering the edges of the hall. The teachers also joined in with the festivities - Professor Dumbledore had decorated his hat with tinsel, Professor McGonagall was wearing scarlet and gold robes which matched the Gryffindor Quidditch robes - She seemed to blend in with the scenery. Snape, of course, was dressed in his usual black robes and frown, despite Professor Flitwick's attempts to braid tinsel into his hair.

The christmas dinner itself was divine - the group had never tasted such food. Hogwarts slept soundly that night, even those who had now distant worries. As soon as the new year came, it was gone, and with a new year came a new school tradition. Dumbledore told the students of it sometime halfway through January.

"This year, as a new tradition for our sixth and seventh years, we will be holding a valentine's ball." Katrina's heart sank as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil began chatting at an impossible speed. It was all very well, she thought, for those people who would have dates, but who would want to take her? The only person who was remotely nice was....No. That would put him in even more danger from her father, and she didn't want to risk that. 

The day of the ball drew closer and closer, and many people had paired off. But still no one had asked Kaitlyn. She had a dress, of course - it had been her mother's, so many years ago. A beautiful, silky blue dress, that complimented her pale complexion, dark eyes and dark hair. 

But what use is a dress if you have no date?

Hermione had a date, of course - She had been seeing Ron Weasley for around a month, but this didn't stop her from being there for Katrina in this time of desparation. Then, the weekend before the ball, she fell ill of a cold. Staying back from the Hogsmede weekend, Katrina chose to bide her time playing wizard chess with Harry, who had also stayed back due to a cold. It was during one of those games, in which, as usual, Harry was winning easily, and Katrina's pieces took their usual yelling stance, that he asked her to the ball. It turned out that neither of them had a date, and he had been wondering if she had a date. Without hesitation or logical thought, she agreed.

The days leading up to the ball itself were the longest Katrina had ever lived through in her life. Longer than the days before Hogwarts. Longer than the days before her 16th birthday, when she was allowed to leave Snape Mansion. 

Then the ball came.

She wore her mother's dress, and put her hair up in a simple bun, with a blue starflower perched on her head, which Hermione had charmed to shimmer in the candlelight. Walking down to meet Harry and Ron (Hermione's date), they whispered good luck to the other. As the two girls stepped into the common room, Harry and Ron's jaws dropped simultaneously. Ron whispered to Harry out of the corner of his mouth:

"You lucky sod, you."

The ball went well – until the end. Sirius Black, (who had been cleared the previous year due to the capture and sentence of Peter Pettigrew), had come to oversee the ball. He had managed, after much searching, to find Harry to ask him,

"Who's the lovely lady then?" Katrina blushed, and extended her hand.

"Katrina – Katrina Snape." Sirius snatched his hand away from hers as soon as he heard the name.

"Katrina Snape….." the words echoed through his head. Snape. Snape had a daughter. Katrina herself said nothing, but walked off, hurt. For the remainder of the evening, not much happened. But even this lucky stroke of escape didn't prepare anyone for the danger that lay ahead.

**Chapter 9: Dear Harry**

"I know you're out there, Katrina. I know you've found the answer. The answer is me. Now I'm coming to find you."

She sat up, breathing heavily. No, she thought. Getting out of bed, slowly, Katrina walked to the window, and looked out. She saw nothing but a sheet of silky blackness littered with silver stars. Yet even with the distraction of such a beautiful night, she couldn't deny the dream. Katrina knew the dream told her only one thing; he was coming for her. Back in her bed, Katrina tried to sleep, but all attempts failed. The sun rose, and as early as humanely possible, Katrina set off to find Dumbledore. She knew she had to tell him, or else she would leave it too late. Through the charms corridor, past Ravenclaw tower, towards the great hall... and round the corner. Katrina ran quickly, and skidded to a halt as she saw the flash of white beard coming towards her.

"Katrina, whatever is the matter?"

"The dream - it came back,

: but it's different, he says he's coming for me; he's going to kill Harry; he's going to..." Katrina paused to take a breath, and Dumbledore interrupted her before she could carry on. He took her arm and lead her out of the ever-growing crowd.

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said that he was the answer I had been looking for, and he was going to come for me..."

"Ssh, Katrina." said Dumbledore, as salty tears stained Katrina's scarlet robes. "It's going to be alright, I promise." but still the dark patches dotted on the scarlet satin, staining it a wet shade of burgundy.

"What if he comes?"

"We will have to take precautions, but for now, we must worry about those close to you who will wish to know."

"Mum... Professor Snape..." Katrina sank against the wall and down to the floor. Dumbledore looked at the girl in front of him. Her silky black hair falling around her eyes, puffy with tears. He turned and walked away. He had not got far down the corridor, when he heard a soft whisper behind him. "Harry... what about Harry..." he looked up, down the corridor.

"You have to tell him, Katrina. You have to tell him everything. It's what he deserves." his blue eyes flickered with pain and feeling as he walked away from the softly sobbing girl. Butterflies danced in Katrina's stomach as she realised what lay ahead of her. She had to tell Harry, only known defeater of the Dark Lord, secret crush of Katrina Snape, that she was Voldemort's Heir, and therefore his blood enemy.

Katrina knocked on the charms room door, rushed her apologies to Professor Flitwick, who was being levitated into the air by Neville (whether it was accidentially or on purpose, no one knew). She sat down in her usual seat between Harry and Hermione. Most of the lesson had gone by, and they had only been in the class ten minutes when the lesson ended. They picked up their bags and began to walk down the charms corridor. Katrina's eyes flashed up as her mother walked past, giving a detention to a Hufflepuff boy as she did so.

"Mum, wait!" Katrina called, as the current swept her away. She fought against the wall of power and finally got to her mother.

"Shouldn't you be in a lesson?" McGonagall pulled her daughter aside. A shining teardrop found it's way down Katrina's face, and McGonagall looked at her in concern. "What is it, Kats?"

"Mum, the dream came back. He's coming for me, Mum. He's coming to get me." McGonagall's face darkened, and she pulled her daughter close to her chest, which was moving up and down with her ever-speeding heartbeat. Katrina let go of her mother, took one last look at her, and ran to Gryffindor tower, faster than you could say 'Voldemort'. When she got there, Katrina grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment, and sat down to write.

Harry pulled the letter from Hedwig's foot and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is the hardest letter I will ever have to write. It's about me, Harry. About my past, and who I am. The thing I have to tell you will make you hate me, I am sure. And I may have to leave because of that. My name is not, as you think, Katrina Snape. I'm adopted. Fourteen years ago, my father killed two people, but was nearly defeated by a green eyed, scruffy haired, one year old boy. I'm sorry that was you, Harry. I can't stay, I'll put you in too much danger - he's coming. For me._

_ _

_I'm so sorry, Harry._

_ _

_Katrina Anne Riddle_

Chapter 10: always and forever

"Oh my god..." Harry dropped the letter and fell back into the chair with a flump. He couldn't believe what she'd done. She... he couldn't bear to think about her.

Katrina lay in her bed, shivering. What must he think of me? Her thoughts danced around in her head, confused, muddling. Of course, she had told her father. He didn't take it too well, to put it bluntly. His desk was being sent to Professor Flitwick to be repared. But what did you expect from Snape? He could have done worse than perform the cruticus curse on the table in anger. Mabye she should have kept it a secret. Mabye it would have all done them so much better. But that would have hurt him even more. She would never have been able to bear that. Hermione awoke her from her thoughts when she entered the dormitary.

"Katrina?" The voice came, timidly, from the door.

"What is it?" Asked Katrina, trying desperatly to ignore Hermione's hurt gaze. Katrina knew just what she was going to say, they were all going to say it.

"You're..."

"Yes. And I'm sorry." Katrina turned onto her side and looked into Hermione's auburn eyes. They moved with her head as she nodded. "How is he?"

"Not good."

"Is he angry at me?"

"I don't know, Katrina, I honestly don't know."

"I don't know why I let myself do all this, when I knew..."

"You knew all the time?"

"Yes. But I still got involved with all of you, and... oh, mabye I should never have come here. Or have let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin." Hermione began to see how Katrina had so many mixed emotions. Moving over to sit by her, Hermione whispered,

"It's okay, as long as you are." For the first time in some hours, Katrina smiled.

"What did I miss in Care Of Magical Creatures?"

Despite the fact that Hermione had forgiven her, Katrina was still lying awake at night. She had been worried about Harry's reaction ever since she wrote the letter, even while she was writing the letter, and was now beginning to wonder how she really felt about him. She knew she liked him as a friend, he was a wonderful person to be around...but was it more than that? No, she thought. I've hurt him enough already. I'm not falling in love with Harry Potter. Around midnight, Katrina heard a scuffling coming from the window. Then she felt a cold gust of air, and came to the conclusion that the window had simply blown open. But then she began to feel a burning sensation in her left forearm. Immediatly suspecting the worst, Katrina fumbled for her wand, grabbed it...but froze, as she heard a high pitched voice that sent a searing pain in her arm, and a chill down her spine.

"Hello, Katrina. I did tell you I'd come to find you, didn't I?"

"Lumos" Katrina whispered. Another chill, this time through her bones, as she saw not only the cold, snake-like face of her real father, but also, being held in his grip, eyes shut under immense pain, was Harry. "No..." she whispered, as a small voice in her head told her to walk over to Voldemort. But she couldn't resist it. It must be the imperius curse...but stronger...

And no one would be able to fight it.

**Chapter 11: Taking Control (What did we do last night)**

Katrina climbed onto the broomstick with her father and Harry, at the order of the voice commanding her every move. They flew off - out of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmede. Then Katrina realised where he was taking them.

To the shreiking shack. They flew in an open window and landed, but Voldemort did not get off the broom. Instead, he flew back our the window and locked it behind him.

"Harry?" Katrina asked, as she regained control of her body.

"What has he bought us here for?"

"I don't know..." She replied, and sat down on the one piece of furniture in the room - a large four poster bed. Harry followed suit, and sat down next to her. That simply sat for a few minutes, wondering what was going to happen. Then Harry felt a wave of tension run through him, and heard a small voice in his head. Katrina heard that same voice, and obeyed as it told her what she must do. Harry turned to look at Katrina, his eyes full of fear, as hers were also. He leant in and kissed her, softly, on the lips. A rush of warmth went through the two of them, and the kiss deepened, becoming more passionate as the voice commanded it so. They fell down onto the bed in their growing embrace.

Outside the dark building, a silhouette cackled, laughed at their fate. After that, Harry and Katrina remembered nothing until they awoke next morning.

"Katrina?" Hermione looked around for her friend, but it was in vain, for her bed was empty. Hermione pulled her dressing gown around her and tied it in a neat knot, then quickly ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. Katrina wasn't in the common room, but Ron was, and he was looking for Harry.

Katrina woke up. The first thing she noticed, was that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Then she remembered the night before, and turned to look at Harry, who looked just as worried about what happened as she was. He gave a gulp as he saw a crumpled pile of clothing on the floor some meters from the bed.

"Er... what did we... when did we..." Harry trailed off, as he began to pull his clothes back on.

"The imperius curse."

"What?"

"Father used the imperius curse on us... but it was too strong, I know I can resist it, I've done it before, so why couldn't I last night?"

"Mabye it's the dark arts version..."

"But isn't the imperius curse the dark arts version?" Katrina had always been better than Harry at Defence Against The Dark Arts, for some reason. "But we shouldn't worry about that. What are we going to tell Dumbledore?"

"We can tell him that we were kidnapped - by Voldemort - and he grilled us for information, but didn't get it."

And that was what they told them. Dumbledore was awaiting their arrival at the entrance hall, and ushered them to his office when they came. They explained their alibi, and he believed it... he seemed to believe it. Katrina was walking up to the dormitary (she had done it so many times before), when her hand fell upon a locket around her neck. It was a shining silver, and had a pretty copper clasp, but most intresting of all was the pictures in the locket. A man, who looked a bit like her... and a young version of her Mother? But wait, if that was her mother, and the man looked like her...

Father.

And so by the light of the moon, she would run.

**Chapter 12: By the light of the moon**

"Welcome, students and parents, teachers and siblings, to the graduation ceremony!" Albus Dumbledore beamed down at all his students. "Seven years of studying have bought you here, and now it is time to reap the benefits, but first, let us look back on our years together. In your first year, you proved to be one of the highest scoring first years ever to attend Hogwarts. Then, in your second year, you, once again, astounded all your teachers with your amazing marks. In your third year you coped brilliantly when we played host to the dementors, and in your fourth year you competed wonderfully in the Triwizard Tournament and performed as excellent hosts and hostesses. In your fifth and sixth years, you dealt well with the rise of Voldemort and got top grade OWLs, to name a couple of achievements. Then, of course, you have your final year here, with seven students scoring the highest ever marks on exams for Divination, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy and the Study of Ancient Runes. Now, however, I shall pass you over to the Head of Gryffindor House and my Deputy Head, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore stepped down from the podium, and Katrina watched as Professor McGonagall stepped up onto the temporary stage and arranged her parchment list.

"We shall go through the subjects and their gradates in alphabetical order. Astronomy graduates..."

And so it went on, until it got to Katrina's favorite, and highest scoring subject.

"Transfiguration, Advanced." McGonagall read through the graduating students, and finally got to the highest scoring graduate. McGonagall beamed, as she read; "highest scoring graduate, with a score of 498%, Snape, Katrina." A cheer arose from the Gryffindor table as Katrina walked up to accept the highest diploma Hogwarts awarded in any subject. She smiled as if she would never stop, but deep inside, she knew this would be the last smile she would give for a long time.

The rest of the ceremony went past quickly, and Katrina was glad of it. The ceremony was to go on until late at night, and this also, Katrina was glad of, as it meant it would be easier for her to leave. She walked up to the common room for the very last time, and looked at her bed, where her bag lay. On the right was Hermione's bed, and on the left, Lavender's. Hermione's was prim, and neatly organized, Lavender's was decorated with pink and blue ribbon, and covered with Divination instruments. Katrina's, though, was solitary, her navy-blue cloak laying on it, the silver fastenings gleaming in the moonlight that sparkled as it shone through the open window. Sighing, she took out the letters she had written. Many of them went along these lines;

Dear (name),

I'm sorry to be writing this, but I need to inform you of the arising facts before I leave. To explain this, I need to tell you what really happened to Harry and I, the night my father kidnapped us.

And so the letters went on. Katrina had cried when she wrote them - there were tear stains darkening the golden-yellow parchment. Picking up the letters and her bag, Katrina turned and ran down the spiral steps to the common room, which was deserted (for now), while the graduating students enjoyed the raucous party that went on around the Quidditch Field until late at night. Katrina left the letters on one of the large coffee tables, threw on her invisibility cloak and ran out of the room.

Through Hogwarts she went, tears streaming down her face. As she got to the entrance hall, she turned back to see where she was leaving, then kicked off on her broomstick, and left by the light of the moon.

"Minerva, it's going to be okay. She'll be fine."

"But what if he finds her?" McGonagall asked, between sobs.

"He won't. Your daughter is stronger than you may think." McGonagall leant her head on Snape's shoulder and carried on crying.

Making the potion, she found out, was not as easy as she had first thought it to be, but still, she managed it. Katrina gulped down the potion, then laid on the blanked that served as a makeshift bed. She let out a soft gasp as the potion weaved through her blood stream, penetrating every vein, artery and capillary.

"I wonder what she's doing now..." Harry whispered to himself, as he sat on his bed, and stared out of the window.

Waking up, Katrina felt stronger than she had the night before. The potion had worked. She could transform into a snowy-white owl at will, and she did so, just to test. But was the baby all right...

She had found out she was pregnant when she had left. It was hard to cope with the fact that she would be a mother at eighteen, and would have to deliver her own child. She knew what she would name it, of course. James for a boy, Lily for a girl. Because that's the way the father would want it.

That's the way Harry would want it.

**Chapter 13: Outcast**

Katrina screamed in pain as her daughter's frail skull forced it's way out of her body. 'How am I going to get through this?' was Katrina's main thought. One last push, and the bloody body of her daughter fell into her arms.

"She has had the child, my lord. All is going to plan."

"Good, Wormtail. Monitor the child's progress, and make sure it lives."

Lily was beautiful; her deep green eyes sparkled like the shining stars above them. Her pure colored skin was as clear as cool water. Tears trickled down Katrina's exhausted face as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Lily Kathryn Potter." She whispered the name to no one, and nothing in particular. But still she was faced with her biggest problem; when, and how, would she tell Harry?

"Has there been any sign of her?"

"Not yet, Harry, but Remus and I are still searching." Harry sighed. Confiding in Sirius was something he did often now. Sirius was the only other person he had told about what happened when Voldemort kidnapped them. Sirius span sharply, and looked behind him.

"Harry, someone's coming, I have to go!" Sirius threw an indigo powder into the flames and Harry's face disappeared.

Katrina ran from the wolf as fast as she could, Lily in her arms. There was a cave - the entrance high up - if she could climb up there they would be safe. Holding onto her daughter as tightly as she dared, Katrina traversed the steep rocks. She made it into the cave, panting. Making sure that Lily was okay, Katrina dropped her bag. Then she heard a voice from the other side of the cave. A deep, manly (but somewhat croaky) voice.

"Katrina?"

"Sirius?" Katrina gasped, and so did Sirius as he saw the baby nestled in Katrina's arms.

"Is that...?"

"This is my daughter - Lily Kathryn... Potter."

"She's Harry's daughter?" Katrina nodded, and offered Sirius the baby to hold. He accepted, and cradled the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful..." He looked up. "Just like her mother... when she's not looking quite so ill." Katrina blushed, then chuckled. Then she watched as Sirius' gaze on her turned to amazement. "You delivered her YOURSELF?" Katrina nodded, matter of factly, and Sirius looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Have you spoken to Harry lately?"

"I was just now, actually."

"You were? Where is he, I need to tell him, but I'll put him in danger, you know you're in danger, just talking to me, so I'd better go, let me take Lily and I'll be on my way, it was nice seeing, and meeting you, Sirius." She said this all incredibly fast, and Sirius looked at her, worried.

"You will not go anywhere, you will sit down, take your daughter, and we can talk to Harry through the fire. As for putting me in danger, I'm a convicted murderer, do you think I worry about my safety?" He pulled a leather bag from his pocket and strode over to the fire. The indigo powder made the flames rise and Sirius spoke to the waves of red and orange.

"27 Apparition Drive." Harry's face appeared in the flames.

"Sirius? Who was it? Are you okay?"

"She's here, Harry." Sirius motioned for Katrina to come over to the fire. Slowly, with Lily clasped in her arms, Katrina walked over to the blazing fire.

"Harry?" She whispered, softly, as she saw his face in the billowing flames.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the sleeping child.

"It's your daughter, Harry." She whispered again, looking into his emerald green eyes. They went on forever, those green eyes. They stared back at her, and began to widen.

"That's what Voldemort wanted?" She nodded, and saw the hopeful look on his face. One single, warm tear cascaded down her cheek.

"I can't come to see you Harry. I'll put you in too much danger, you know I will."

"I don't care! I... I've fallen in love with you, Katrina. Come here, please?" Katrina gasped as more tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Okay." She whispered. "I'll come."

Katrina walked down the street of Apparition drive, passing 23...25... Harry was waiting outside the door of 27. He ran up to her and hugged her and the child, tears pouring down his face. They were led into the warm confines of the house, and Katrina handed Lily over to Harry, smiling like she had never done before. Harry placed Lily onto the sofa and turned to Katrina. He ran his hand softly through her hair, and she sobbed at his touch. He kissed the salty tears from her face and she wrapped her arms around him, clinging like she would never let go. They kissed, and Lily chuckled at her parents. Katrina broke from the kiss, sighed, and whispered that she had to go. She picked up the baby and Harry opened the door for her. They took one last look at each other, shed one last tear...

And the young girl turned and strode into the infinite darkness that was her destiny.

_to be continued..._


End file.
